Transfer size is used in the process of high quality leafing, such as gold leaf, bronze leaf or other forms of metal leaf, upon a substrate. Gold leaf, for instance, has been traditionally applied to interior and exterior surfaces by first applying a substance known as transfer size. Conventional transfer size is a sticky gluelike substance which can either be purchased or manufactured by the person performing the metal leafing. Transfer size is traditionally available in a slow type and a fast type. The difference between slow and fast size is the period of time necessary for the size to become tacky or to attain a desired stickiness. Fast size become tacky very quickly, but has a short "open" time or time during which it retains its stickiness. Slow size takes longer to become tacky but has a longer "open" time depending on the formulation of the size. Both fast and slow size are, however, applied as a wet substance which may be extremely messy. Transfer size is also available as an aerosol spray and generally tacks quickly. Spray transfer size may, however, run after sprayed upon the desired surface.
Size must be first applied wherever one would want to apply metal leaf. The size may be stenciled or painted on an object of substrate that is to receive the metal leaf. Generally, size is applied in register over an undercolor which gives character to the final leafing. However, the undercolor is often not visible because of the wetness of the size or the formulation of which it is composed. When the size is applied to an object or substrate and reaches the proper tack, the metal leaf is gently lowered on to the tacky size and very carefully smoothed over. A brush or fabric is then moved back and forth over the leaf such that the abrasive action causes the leaf not attached to the size to break away, leaving the areas coated in size to be metal leafed. Producing fine details using this method is, however, extremely difficult, time consuming, and requires a skilled artisan. Additionally, the chemicals and solvents used in the size formulation can be flammable and hazardous if used in a closed area, and in addition, may be harmful to the environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transfer size which is dry, clean, safe for both users and the environment, which is easy to prepare and which can be used by an individual with little or no training in the art of metal leafing.